Against the World
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Hidup Rin Kagene yang semula tenang tiba tiba berubah drastis saat bertemu Kagamine Len; seorang buronan dari Tartaros. Bersama dengan Len, Rin terpaksa menghindar dari dunia untuk mencegah perang besar terjadi. Tapi apa itu bisa berlangsung selamanya?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Mikan bikin fic baru lagi! #ditendang**

**gomen, Mikan lagi kepingin bikin cerita vampire soalnya**

**fic Mikan yang lain masih Mikan lanjutin kok ^^**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

* * *

Dulu, Shallunar, dunia kami, dihuni oleh berbagai macam mahluk, manusia, angel/angelique, vampire, fairy, penyihir dan berbagai mahluk lain. Kami hidup dengan tenang dan damai dengan angelique yang memimpin kami. Tapi 300 tahun lalu, perang besar terjadi dan memecah persatuan kami. Perang itu dipimpin oleh Allen de Lucifen, seorang vampire dengan darah mahluk lain bercampur dalam dirinya, kami menyebutnya skizard.

Perang itu terjadi selama 50 tahun, dan diakhiri dengan hukuman mati Allen de Lucifen oleh angelique. Sebelum mati dia menyampaikan ramalan yang membuat semua penghuni Shallunar panik.

"Aku akan kembali lagi. Dan saat itu tiba, akan kuhancurkan Shallunar bersama semua mahluk di dalamnya, sebagai bayaran atas apa yang mereka ambil dariku."

untuk menghindari hal buruk terjadi, para angelique membuat dan membagi Shallunar menjadi 5 tingkat dunia yang berbeda; Gaia untuk manusia, Sol Dilos untuk angelique, Experiar untuk penyihir, Axrain untuk fairy dan Villunar untuk vampir dan para mahluk malam. Setiap dunia memiliki gerbang bernama Chyoin sebagai penghubung tiap tingkat dunia. Setelah itu kehidupan kami kembali tenang, hingga saat ini.


	2. Chapter 2: Anak Bernama Oliver

**Akhirnya chapter 1 jadi \QwQ/**

**Sebelumnya Mikan mau mengumumkan sesuatu OwO**

**Loving Rin Kagami (Mungkin udah banyak yang lupa) akan Mikan hapus dan direwrite lagi kalau Mikan ada waktu TwT**

**Reichi: Eh? Tapi aku masih ingin main di fic itu QAQ**

**Mikan: Main saja di fic lain =w=**

**Rechi: QxQ**

**Mikan ingin membuat fic tentang Alice Human Sacrifice dan Trick and Treat lagi. Entah kenapa lagunya selalu menarik inspirasi Mikan OwOa. Bahkan OC Mikan Hans, Hansel, Gretel dan Greta pun tercipta setelah Mikan mendengar lagu Trick and Treat =w=**

**Mikan juga mau ngucapin Gong Xi Fa Cai bagi yang merayakannya OuO**

**Mikan mengucapkan terimaksih pada Yami no Face, Kiriko Alicia, Arisa Amori, YamiRei28, neko-neko kawaii, dan Hithosiyahabusa yang mereview fic ini n.n**

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak memiliki Vocaloid tapi Mikan memiliki Rechi dan seluruh OC Mikan X3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anak bernama Oliver**

Sol Dilos, gedung senat.

Bangunan putih itu terlihat bersinar disinari bulan. Damai dan menenangkan, Seolah tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengusik ketenangan tempat ini.

Kecuali kepakan sayap seorang angelique berambut teal.

Angelique itu mengepakkan sayapnya menuju bangunan putih itu dengan cepat bagaikan peluru. Pakaiannya yang putih sedikit kotor dan wajahnya terlihat serius. Dia mendarat dengan lembut di salah satu balkon, sayapnya yang tadinya terkembang berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga dan menghilang saat dia menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah. Matanya yang berwarna teal, berubah silver saat cahaya bulan mengenainya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera berlari menuju pintu besar di hadapannya.

"Luka-sama, kuharap kau mengerti situasi apa yang kau bawa pada kita saat ini." angelique itu berkata tepat saat dia membuka pintu.

Angelique yang sedari tadi duduk di depan meja putih bersih mendongak mendengar perkataannya, mata birunya berubah silver sekilas saat cahaya bulan terpantul padanya. Matanya menatap lurus angelique dihadapannya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" tanyanya.

Angelique bernama Miku itu berjalan menuju meja. Suara hentakan kakinya terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Kedua tangan Miku berada diatas meja sesampainya dia di meja putih itu. Miku menjilati bibirnya. "Maksudku, apa kau sadar akan keputusanmu? Melepaskan Skizard berkeliaran di Shallunar?" kuku kuku Miku mencakar meja. "Apa kau ingin membuat kepanikan masal?"

Luka berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Gerak langkahnya anggun, tapi juga menunjukkan keangkuhan dan kekuasaan. Dia berbalik melihat Miku, mata silvernya terlihat dingin saat menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

"Miku, kau itu paranoid."

Miku tersentak mendengar perkataan Luka, perlahan pipinya memerah.

"Ramalan itu memang mengkhawatirkan, tapi itu bukan alasan memenjarakan semua skizard lalu membiarkannya mati perlahan-lahan." Luka berkata dengan wajah kaku.

"Mereka berhak untuk hidup seperti kita. Kita tidak bisa mencegah perang terjadi dengan cara keji seperti ini." Luka berkata dengan nada pelan. Dia menatap sendu bulan yang duduk di atas sana. Bibirnya terkatup dan tanpa seorang pun tahu, setitik cairan bening mengalir melalui pipi dan jatuh kelantai marmer.

Miku tak menjawab selama beberapa menit. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan kepalanya tertunduk. Tetapi matanya menunjukkan kemarahan, kebencian dan berbagai perasaan negatif lain. Dia melihat Luka, dan berkata dengan tangan terkepal. "Baik. Tapi aku tidak akan berkata apapun jika dia ditangkap dan dieksekusi mati."

tanpa memberi penghormatan pada Luka dia berbalik dan keluar. Suara langkah kaki kemarahan terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Tapi Luka tetap diam, tidak mempedulikan sikap Miku yang tidak hormat padanya.

d==b

Villunar, rumah kecil di tengah hutan.

Seekor burung hantu dengan bulu abu-abu yang indah duduk manis di kusen jendela yang tampak rapuh. Matanya berwarna biru yang besar melihat bulan yang bersinar terang. Sesekali dia melihat sosok tubuh yang tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Berisik!" teriak seseorang diranjang itu diikuti bantal yang terlempar menuju sang burung hantu. Dengan cepat burung hantu itu terbang menghindari bantal.

Aneh, padahal burung malang itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Aku baru pulang. Seharusnya kau bersikap baik dan membiarkan aku beristirahat, bukan mengisi kepalaku dengan omelanmu." orang itu berkata lagi.

Si burung hantu terbang menuju ranjang dengan kepakan sayap yang anggun. Tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi seorang gadis dengan dress abu-abu yang membalut tubuhnya. Mata ambernya menatap orang diatas ranjang dengan wajah masam.

"Seharusnya kau berbuat sesuatu. Mereka memenjarakanmu di Tartaros, penjara paling mengerikan di dunia ini hanya karena kau seorang skizard! Len, kau itu-uph!"

gadis itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi saat Len menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, tapi bukan karena kehabisan nafas.

"Sudahlah Neru," Len berkata.

Perlahan dia berdiri, membelakangi Neru. Dia menatap bulan melalui jendela. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru berubah menjadi merah, detik berikutnya menjadi silver, lalu sedetik kemudian berubah hijau, lalu kemudian ungu dan kuning. Len menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku tidak mau menambah masalah lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah kembali, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." ucapnya pelan.

Len berjalan menjauhi jendela untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Tak sedikitpun dia melihat Neru yang blushing melihatnya bertelanjang dada.

"Tapi..." Neru memprotes.

"Cukup, aku ingin mencari makanan. Kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke Experiar. Keluargamu pasti cemas menunggdumu."

Dengan 3 kalimat itu Neru pun terdiam. Dia berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan terbang keluar. Len sendiri mengambil jubahnya dan keluar dari rumah. Dilihatnya gubuk kecil itu, rumahnya untuk sekarang setelah pergi dari rumahnya dan menjadi tahanan angelique. Len mendesah dan berangkat menuju Chyoin.

"Kuharap Gaia masih gelap." gumamnya pelan.

Langkahnya terseok-seok menelusuri hutan. Jelas tidak makan selama setahun membuatnya lemah, sangat lemah. Jika saja bulan tidak bersinar terang malam ini mungkin dia tidak akan dapat menggerakkan seujung jari pun. Len berjalan menuju sebuah gerbang besar. Tingginya mencapai 3 meter, berwarna hitam kelam dengan 4 angelique berjaga di sekitarnya. Len memalingkan wajah saat salah satu angelique melihatnya. Bisa gawat jika mereka mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Len bersembunyi dibalik pohon ek besar dan mendesah. Tidak mungkin dia berada di Villunar saja, dia bisa mati kelaparan. Tapi nekat menerobos penjagaan menuju Gaia pun berbahaya, dia bisa ditangkap dan mungkin dijebloskan kembali dalama Tartaros. Atau lebih buruk. Mati.

Len menyuruk, duduk diatara akar akar pohon ek besar itu. Dalam hatinya dia merutuki takdir yang tidak adil padanya. Jika saja keturunannya tidak memiliki darah skizard. Jika saja dia hanya vampire biasa. Hidupnya pasti tidak akan menderita seperti ini jika takdir tidak begitu kejam padanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Len mendongak, di depannya seorang anak laki-laki melihatnya dengan senyuman manis. Anak itu memakai jaket tebal yang tidak terkancing dengan benar. Rambutnya yang blond cerah itu berantakan, poninya bahkan menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Matanya kirinya diperban sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah menyala. Anak itu tidak bertanya apapun dan Len juga tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingin ke Gaia?" tanya anak itu lagi. Len tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu." kata anak itu lagi. Len tidak menyadari dia bertanya sampai dia mendengar suaranya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab, tapi tangan kirinya memegang kepala Len. Len tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya melihat anak di depannya menggumamkan mantra yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudian, Len berubah menjadi burung biru yang cantik. Anak itu tersenyum majin lebar dan mengelus kepala Len.

"Sekarang berpura-puralah menjadi burung yang manis dan diam." anak itu berkata seraya mengambil Len dan menempatkan Len di bahunya.

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang dengan santai, Len sendiri harap-harap cemas melihat seorang angelique memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan menusuk. Dia sedikit meragukan trik yang dilakukan anak disampingnya ini.

"Kau mau kemana nak?" tanya seorang angelique tua. Tangannya memegang pundak anak lelaki itu. Anak itu mendongak melihat pria tua itu. Dia sangat tinggi dan besar dengan kepala botak dan jenggot berwarna putih.

"Aku ingin ke Gaia tuan! Ibuku memberikan burung manis ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi aku kasihan padanya dan ingin melepaskannya di hutan Gaia yang terkenal indah itu." jawab anak itu polos dan ceria. Dia bahkan mengangkat Len dengan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkannxa kepada bapak tua itu.

Angelique renta itu melihat Len dengan teliti, terutama matanya, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Jika saja Len bisa berkeringat, pasti dia telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang mampu membasahi bulu-bulunya saat melihat orang itu menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang dalam.

Angelique tua itu lalu tersenyum pada si anak dan mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan berwarna blond itu. Dan selayaknya anak yang polos, anak itu mengeluarkan suara yang lucu, tapi membiarkan pak tua mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Kamu anak yang manis, berhati-hatilah di Gaia." ucap orang itu.

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Dia lalu berlari dengan kedua tangannya mendekap Len di depan dada. Len menyengir dalam hati. Anak itu aktor yang hebat.

Sekejap saja mereka sudah sampai di Gaia. Mereka tidak menemukan masalah saat menuju ke sana. Bahkan para angelique penjaga tidak mempedulikan mereka. Anak itu membawa Len hingga tepi hutan, lalu merubah Len kembali seperti semula.

"Terima kasih, um..." Len melihat anak itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Oliver. Senang sekali bisa membantumu. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku di kemudian hari." katanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Belum genap lima langkah, Len memanggil Oliver kembali. Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menunduk. Dia merasa malu mengingat sikapnya sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku tadi. Na, namaku Len." ujar Len malu-malu. Tangannya terulur untuk berjabat tangan.

Selama beberapa detik Oliver tidak bergerak seinci pun. Len mulai ragu. Dia hendak menurunkan tangannya saat merasakan sepasang tangan lembut menyelimutinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Len-san." Sahut Oliver dengan senyuman.


	3. Chapter 3: Pertemuan dengan Takdir

**Ada yang pernah baca CCS fanfic; "In the Shoes of a Shopaholic"? OwO**

**gak ada? Gak apa, Mikan cuma nanya X3**

**=v=; kabut asap benar-benar bikin susah**

**Mikan maksain pergi sekolah hari ini, tapi gak belajar dan disuruh pulang lagi -.-'**

**yang nunggu Cinderella and the Beast sabar dulu ya, Mikan kehilangan catatannya TwT**

**dan fic Mikan yang lain masih setengah jadi, Mikan lagi beruasaha menyelesaikan semuanya satu-satu**

**Discalimer: kalau Mikan punya Vocaloid maka kabut asap akan menghilang sekarang juga "=A=/**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pertemuan dengan takdir**

* * *

Gaia, Derio Village, Kagene mansion.

Mansion megah itu terlihat cerah dan ramai di tengah sunyinya malam. Semua orang yang berada di desa berkumpul dan berpesta di sana. Menyambut pernikahan anak pertama dari keluarga Kagene yang terpandang, Kagene Rinto.

Semua makanan yang dihidangkan dimakan dengan lahap. Ratusan gelas minuman telah habis. Orang-orang tertawa dan menari bersama. Semuanya bersenang-senag. Tak ada seorangpun yang hanya berdiam diri.

Kecuali satu orang.

Di salah satu kamar di mansion Kagene. Seorang gadis muda hanya duduk di jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke tempat dimana pesta digelar. Sinar bulan menerpa tanah dan juga tubuhnya membuat dirinya terlihat bercahaya. Dia menutup mata dan menikmati tawa bahagia orang-orang dan musik indah yang mengalun. Senyum pahit terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin keluar..." bisiknya. Cukup untuk di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, ayah dan ibu takut orang-orang akan ketakutan melihatmu."

Gadis itu menoleh, senyum pahitnya telah berganti menjadi senyum bahagia saat melihat kedua kakak lelakinya dan juga pengantin wanita dari kakak tertuanya datang mengunjunginya. Gadis itu berdiri dan membungkuk singkat pada ketiga kakaknya. Dress berwarna cream yang dipakainya menyapu lantai karena begitu panjangnya pakaian itu.

"Aku mengerti Rinto-niisan, Rei-niisan..." ucapnya pelan.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju kakak tertuanya dan memeluknya erat. "Selamat atas pernikahan Rinto-niisan. Aku senang Rinto-niisan bisa menemukan jodoh yang sangat cantik." pujinya. Sang pengantin wanita tersipu.

Rinto balas memeluk adiknya. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang tersenyum, Rinto justru berwajah murung, pelukannya pun sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan adik bungsunya ini. Di belakangnya, Rei dan juga sang mempelai wanita hanya menyaksikan drama kakak-beradik itu dalam diam.

"Besok aku akan pergi jauh. Haah, seandainya aku bisa tetap tinggal disini."

Adiknya segera menggeleng."Tidak. Kamu punya keluarga baru dan kerajaan yang membutuhkanmu. Lenka-nee telah meninggalkan keluarga dan kerajaannya terlalu lama. Lagi pula ada Rei-niisan yang menjagaku.

Rei mengangguk setuju. Tapi Rinto tetap kelihatan tidak yakin. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk singkat Lenka, sang mempelai wanita. Lenka terkejut dan sedikit takut, dia bahkan tidak sempat membalas pelukan adik iparnya itu.

"Kuharap kalian menjadi suami istri yang baik, dan saat kalian mengunjungi kami lagi akan ada mini Rinto dan mini Lenka." godanya.

Rinto tersipu, begitu pun Lenka. Adik bungsunya itu tertawa melihat reaksi kakaknya yang sangat jarang terlihat itu. Rei bahkan tersenyum kecil tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari.

"Rin!" wajah Rinto merah padam dan dia sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikannya.

Rin, adik bungsunya itu terus saja tertawa selama beberapa menit. Setelah itu dia melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rinto-niisan. Aku memiliki Rei-niisan, otousan, okaasan, para pengawal dan ini." Rin menepuk pahanya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." lanjutnya.

Rinto melihat Rin dalam jangka waktu yang lama, laku mendesah pasrah. Dia mengangguk perlahan. Suara seorang wanita tua terdengar dari balik pintu memanggil sang mempelai wanita dan pria.

"Besok kami akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku ingin kau hadir untuk mengantarku."

Rin mengangguk. "Aku akan datang meskipun nyawa taruhannya."

Rinto memandang imoutonya sekali lagi dengan tatapan sendu. Dia lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Rin sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Kini tinggallah Rin berdua saja dengan Rei.

"Aku ingin ke taman belakang." Rin berkata pelan. Cukup pelan untuk didengar Rei.

"Tapi Rin-"

"Tidak akan ada yang akan menemukanku di sana. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Rin berkata sebelum Rei sempat protes. Dia tau kalau kakaknya sangat menyayanginya, tapi mendengar ceramah Rei setiap dia berkata ingin keluar dari mansion mereka cukup membuatnya sakit kepala. Orang-orang yang mengatakan Rei itu 'irit bicara' dan 'pendiam' jelas tidak tahu apa-apa.

Rei melihat adiknya meloncat keluar dari jendela kamar dalam diam. Manusia normal pasti kaget dan segera berlari menuju jendela untuk memastikan keadaan Rin, mengingat kamar ini berada di lantai 3. Tapi Rei tidak menunjukkan apapun. Dia berjalan pelan menuju jendela saat melihat Rin melayang di udara dengan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya.

"Jangan pulang larut malam lagi." pesan Rei.

Rei melihat mata adiknya, matanya yang indah itu, terus berubah dan berubah warna membuat Rei pusing setiap kali menatap dalam mata Rin. Tapi di balik matanya yang penuh tipuan itu Rei tahu bahwa adiknya adalah gadis polos dan jujur.

Rin mengangguk dan mencium kening kakaknya. Lalu segera terbang menuju hutan pinus yang tak jauh dari mansion Kagene. Dia sampai di tepi hutan dalam waktu 10 detik. Disana terdapat reruntuhan taman yang ditinggalkan. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat taman yang terselubung oleh puluhan pohon pinus itu. Dengan anggun dia mendarat di rerumputan. Sayapnya segera berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sakura dan menghilang saat kakinya menginjak tanah berumput.

Rin mengelilingi pancuran tua yang telah kering di tengah taman. Dia ingat saat pertama kali dia menemukan taman ini. Saat itu dia masih berumur 8 tahun. Salah satu maidnya yang baru bekerja padanya menggunjing dirinya dibelakangnya dan Rin tanpa sengaja mendengar. Kata-kata yang diluncurkan wanita muda itu padanya membuatnya sedih dan lari dari rumah.

Sejak kecil Rin tahu dia bukan anak biasa. Dia bahkan tidak termasuk dalam ras manusia seperti keluarganya. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana manusia bisa menghasilkan seorang skizard. Dan kata-kata Allen sebelum mati membuat dia ditakuti dan terancam dibunuh. Untung saja keluarganya menyayanginya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga melindunginya dari orang-orang. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti anak biasa, memanjakannya dan menyayanginya seperti seharusnya, membuat Rin merasa bahagia.

Dan saat mendengar maid itu mengatainya sebagai 'iblis' dan 'skizard pembunuh' membuat luka lama di hati Rin terbuka kembali. Dia pun lari dari rumah dan berakhir di hutan pinus di belakang dia menemukan taman ini, bentuknya sangat jelek, tidak teratu dan kotor. Air pancuran yang kering di tengah-tengah taman kehilangan patungnya, temboknya retak di berbagai sisi, bunga-bunga dan rumput liar tumbuh sesuka hatinya. Dan lantar marmernya kotor. Sejak pertama kali Rin melihatnya, dia merasa terpesona. Sejak saat itu Rin selalu datan dan merawat tempat ini sebagai kegiatan untuk menghabiskan taman itu terlihat lebih indah, teratur dan bersih.

Rin memetik sekuntum mawar dan menghirup aroma manis dari bunga merah itu. Sejak kecil Rin percaya taman ini dibuat untuknya. Rin sangat terhanyut dengan kedamaian tempat ini hingga dia tidak menyadari seseorang atau seruatu mengintainya dari belakang. Rin baru tesadar saat sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Tawa dark menggema di telinga Rin saat orang itu menyibak rambut Rin ke belakang.

"Gadis manis, tidak baik berada sendirian di sini. Tapi tidak apa, kau akan menjadi makan malam yang lezat bagiku."

'Vampir!' terik Rin dipikirannya.

'Oh, kami sama, kenapa kau mengirimkan monster padaku?' Rin menutup mata dan berteriak saat taring-taring putih dan tajam itu menusuk kulit lehernya.

"GAH!"

Rin jatuh terduduk saat orang itu melepaskannya. Luka yang baru saja terbuat segera mengering dan menutup. Sayapnya yang tadinya hilang dan muncul dan melindunginya dari orang itu.

Rin melihat orang itu terduduk dan terbatuk- batuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya, Rin tidak tau apakah itu darahnya atau pria itu. Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya bersinar, dan entah dari mana bulu-bulu berwarna hitam muncul dan menyatu diatasnya menjadi sepasang sayang hitam. Rin tercengang.

"Skizard," bisiknya.

Mata yang tajam itu melihatnya. Dia mendesis.

"Kau juga skizard."


End file.
